A Miraculous Christmas One-Shot Series (2018)
by Jaelin Alexandria
Summary: MLB Masquerade Ball Story MLB Christmas Party Marinette's Long Lost Twin Adrien's Long Lost Color Decorations Princess Ladybug (Marinette) A Royal Holiday The Miraculous Crew Meets The Party Christmas Crossovers New Story Preview
1. MLB Christmas Party

MLB Christmas Party - Post MLB Masquerade Ball Story

A month later, after the masquerade, the team was invited to a Christmas Party that the mayor was hosting. This time, Marinette invited the entire team over and they all made their own masks, while Marinette made party outfits. The week before, the outfits were complete. The boys decided to use the ones that they wore to the masquerade, while the girls made new ones, with glitter instead of fake, stick-on gemstones.

The outfit Nino received was a light forest green button-up with dark forest green suspenders and slacks. The suspenders crossed in the back. Adrien's was similar, with a lime green button up and black suspenders and slacks. They both had black dress shoes.

Alya had a simple orange dress that faded into a blackish brown accompanied by white tights and black ankle boots with one-inch edges. The dress was fitted around her chest and waist and flared out around her hips, reached her knees, and was a sleeveless dress.

Chloe wore a yellow dress that had a V-shaped split on the front of the dress to reveal black and yellow stripes. The bottom of the sleeves by her hands had black and yellow stripes. The yellow of the dress glittered in the light of Marinette's room. It was fitted around her chest and waist and had a pencil skirt with black and yellow stripes at the bottom like her sleeves. The sleeves were long sleeves. Her legs wore black fishnet tights as well as gold heels.

Marinette had a ruby red dress that had black dots splattered on the skirt. A black fabric sash was sewn onto the waist of the dress. The dress was in the style of mini ballgown with thin black straps across the shoulders holding it in place. Marinette had black tights with ruby red colored ballet flats which sparkled.

Adrien and Nino had gotten ready at the Agreste Mansion at the girl's request, so they could surprise the boys with how they look in their dresses. Around 6:50 pm, the boys knocked on the trapdoor.

"Hold on! Let us transform first!" Marinette called up to them. The boys shared a look before shrugging and leaned against the balcony railing to wait.

 **With the girls ~**

"Hold on! Let us transform first!" Marinette called up to the boys.

"Why should we transform first?" Chloe asked.

"So we can surprise them when we get there. That way they will be speechless during the first part of the party," Marinette explained. Chloe made an 'o' shape with her mouth.

"Trixx, Lets Pounce!"

"Pollen, Buzz On!"

"Tikki, Spots On!"

The three girls transformed into their suits and left through the trap door to greet the boys, who seemed to not have heard them. Ladybug silently told Queen Bee and Rena Rouge to keep quiet as she walked up behind the boys, Rena Rouge following her lead. Ladybug went up behind Cat Noir while Rena went up behind Carapace. They both covered the boy's eyes and whispered in their ears "Boo!"

 **Ladybug's P.O.V. ~**

"Hey Bugaboo," I heard Cat Noir answer back. I giggled softly.

"Hey," I kissed his cheek before removing my hands.

"What was that about?" He asked chuckling.

"Wanted to surprise you, also, can't I kiss the cheek of my boyfriend?" I asked in response. Oh yeah, we started dating after the masquerade ball.

"Yeah, you can," He turned around and wrapped his arms around my waist and pecked my lips.

"Eww, can you guys wait until the Christmas Party? There is sure to be mistletoe for you to kiss under," Queen Bee whined. I rolled my eyes and stepped out of Cat Noir's embrace, despite his whine.

"Well, let's go then!" I answered before leaping into the air and landing on a roof across the road. We all traveled that way until we made it to the Grand Paris Hotel. We landed in an ally to de-transform. The boys were speechless at our outfits. Alya, Chloe, and I all just giggled. Chloe led the way while Alya and I pulled our respective partners buy their arms until they were capable of walking themselves. The party went on as expected. Mistletoe was hung at the entrance, which Adrien took the opportunity to pause him and I under to steal a kiss. After eating some of the food that was put out for party guests to eat, and after conversing with some of the other guests, the team partnered up, Adrien and Marinette, Alya and Nino, and Chloe and Nathaniel **(A/N: The class was invited to the party on the behalf of Chloe)** , team behind their makeshift masks, all danced the night away.


	2. Adrien's Long Lost Color Decorations

Adrien's Long Lost Color Decorations **(A/N: Because his Christmas decorations are usually white)** ~ Post Marinette's Long Lost Twin

Christmas time fell upon Paris as the Agreste Mansion was once again playing host to our main characters as they are once again having a sleepover. White Christmas lights decorated the gate, courtesy of the girls. The large Christmas tree also wore white lights as well as white ornaments that the group also put up.

"Truth or dare, Marinette?" Alya asked.

"Dare. I ain't no chicken!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Nah, you are m'ladybug," Adrien said, pulling her into his lap as everyone laughed.

"I dare you to transform and call upon your lucky charm and see what you get with Christmas in the air," Alya dared. Marinette stood up, despite the protests that Adrien was giving.

"Okay, Tikki. Spots on!" a red light washed over Marinette as she transformed into her alter ego Ladybug. "Lucky Charm!" A ladybug printed ornament landed in her hands. Ladybug lifted it to her line of sight.

"An ornament?" Adrien asked.

"Always a curious kitty Adrien?" Ladybug teased.

"I think it is saying that this house needs more than white Christmas decorations," Alya claimed. They laughed again.

"I think you are right. My lucky vision **(A/N: I think that's what it is called when her vision goes grey and highlights certain objects in ladybug print)** is telling me that we need more than white and black in this house," Ladybug claimed.

"Ha, good luck. My father would probably kick you all out of the house, even you Princess," Adrien claimed.

"Nah, he loves me. Maybe I can convince him beforehand so we don't get into to trouble," Ladybug suggested before releasing her transformation.

"I don't know sis, from what I've seen, he seems mean and strict," Madelynn stated.

"Don't worry, he secretly loves me," Marinette claims teasingly.

"Mm, okay," Madelynn unsurely says. Marinette sends the group a sweet smile before walking over toward the door.

"Wait, are you doing this now?" Nino asked. Marinette turned around to face him, hand still on the doorknob.

"Yes, I mean the lucky charm usually means now," Marinette said, pulling open the door behind her and stepping out.

 **Marinette's P.O.V. ~**

Walking down the hallway to the stairs was silent, except for the sound of my feet against the cold marble of the floor. I made my way down to Mr. Agreste's office and knocked on his door.

"Mr. Agreste?" I opened the door once I heard him calling me in.

"How many times do I have to say it? Call me Gabriel, Marinette," He said.

"Sorry. I was curious if we could use colorful decorations on the mansion for Christmas this year?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"It'll look great against the monotone theme that the mansion has going for it. Besides, what's a little color once a year going to do?" I pleaded.

"Fine," He caved. I smiled widely and thanked him before leaving his office for Adrien's room. I opened the bedroom door quietly to not disturb Mr. Agreste downstairs. Since Adrien's back was to the door, I silently tiptoed toward him. I raised a finger to my lips, signaling the others to keep silent when they noticed me. After standing right behind Adrien, I leaned down and wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my lips next to his ear all in one motion.

"Hey kitty," I whispered into his ear. I felt his hands wrap around my wrists.

"Hey bugaboo," he whispered back.

"What did he say dudette?" Nino asked, intruptting our sweet moment.

"Nino!" Alya and Madelynn scolded. I kissed Adrien behind his ear before moving to sit next to him.

"He said we could," I answered Nino.

"Really?" Adrien asked in disbelief.

"Yep."

"Wow, never would have thought that Marinette would have gotten through to Mr. Agreste even though he absolutely loves her," Madelynn said sarcastically.

"No, it's just surprising because my father approved anything that changes anything to do with tradition in this household," Adrien claimed.

"Well let's go!" I said pulling Adrien up with me as I stand up and run out the door, the others following me. I came to an abrupt stop when I came upon Nathalie. The rest stopped behind me, a little less abruptly though.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, I have put a box of colored Christmas decorations that have been stored away for years in favor of the white decorations," Nathalie informed me before walking off. I looked at Adrien who seemed conflicted between being confused or surprised or both. He grabbed my hand and started walking toward the front where the tree was located. Once we arrived I saw the box and I let go of Adrien's hand and walked over to it. I opened it and saw the colored ornaments and colored lights. Taking immediate charge, I turn around to face my friends and sister.

"Nino and Adrien, can you take down the white lights off the tree?" I asked them.

"Of course m'lady."

"Alya and Madelynn can you take off the ornaments? I will undo the lights outside."

"You got it, girl!" Alya said. The four went to work on the tree. I watched them while I quickly put on my warm clothing. After getting bundled up, I walked out stairs into the cold. I made my way to the gate and started to unwind the lights. Soon I got them undone and went inside to put them away. I grabbed a string of colored lights and took it outside to wind around the gate posts. Soon they were done and I headed back inside.

 **Time Skip ~**

 **Third Person's P.O.V. ~**

The group of friends spent the final hours of the night drinking hot cocoa, eating popcorn and candy canes, and watching the Christmas Chronicles. Soon it was time for bed and Alya, Nino, and Madelynn all headed off to their rooms. Adrien and Marinette laid down on his bed. Adrien had his arms wrapped around Marinette protectively.

"I love you m'lady," He whispered into her ear softly, making her shiver.

"I love you too kitty."

"You'd let me know if you were going to figure something out that could change your life dramatically right?" Adrien asked.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"What the huge thing is and if I think you should know about it," Marinette explained.

"Such as…"

"If I were to be diagnosed with some life-threatening disease, I might not tell you because I wouldn't want you to worry about me. But if I were to be pregnant, I would most definitely tell you because it would be your child," Marinette continued.

"But I would want to know if you're going to die," Adrien claimed, tightening his grip on her waist.

"I know kitty, I know you would," Marinette said. Adrien sighed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	3. A Royal Holiday

**A/N: If China doesn't celebrate Christmas, I am sorry. This is meant to flow with the style of the series.**

* * *

A Royal Holiday ~ Princess Ladybug (Marinette)

 **Marinette's P.O.V. ~**

The snow outside the castle is amazing. I am watching as the sunlight dances upon the surface of the frozen land. The castle was decorated top to bottom with colorful Christmas decorations. My old class is invited to the palace again for a Christmas ball that my parents are hosting.

"Princess Marinette, your guests are here," I turned to see Jayden. **(A/N: More on who she is in the actual story)**

"Thank you Jayden, I will be down in a minute," I responded before turning to look out the balcony doors again. I heard the door open an close indicating Jayden left. I leaned my head up against the glass, feeling it's chilly surface against my forehead before sighing. Standing myself up, I placed the ruby tiara that had emeralds embedded in it. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a long red winter dress with an emerald green cardigan held on with a white ribbon. I moved to quickly fix my make up at my vanity before leaving the room. I looked at the ribbons and lights hung up around the palace as I made my way to the ballroom. I neared the stairs and I could hear the chatter of the guests at the ball, my old classmates voices risen above others. I stopped right at the corner by the stairs and moved my head so I could stay hidden and still see them. They all looked so happy. I picked out Alya, Nino, and Adrien in the crowd. I called and messaged them all the time but seeing them in person is much more nerve-racking. Especially since the last time, I saw them in person was back in June. The music came to a stop as trumpets played before Sir Sadon spoke.

"If all could kindly direct their attention to the top of the staircase, as the princess has made her arrival-" I took a deep breath to calm my racing heart and stepped into the spotlight that had been shone upon the top of the stairs, "-her highness, Princess Marinette," Sir Sadon announced.

"Hello everyone, thank you all for coming. I hope you all have a great time and a Merry Christmas," I spoke before walking slowly down the stairs like the princess I am and kept my gaze up and out of the faces of my classmates as I made my way to the floor. Soon the music started up again and the chatter returned. I let out my breath, which I didn't know I was holding in and made my way to one of the walls on the side. I leaned against the wall and watched my guests talk.

"You okay Marinette?"

"Yes, I'm fine Tikki, just not used to the balls I have to attend as a princess. I mean I have only been a princess for six months but still," I told the kwamii hiding in my hair. **(A/N: You didn't think I forgot about our favorite cookie loving kwamii now did you?)**

"Understandable. A year ago you were just a normal girl that wasn't known to the eye of the public, now, you are a princess," Tikki said.

"Yes, although I'd say that was more than a year ago. After all, a year ago I was also Ladybug," I giggled.

"Marinette?" My eyes widened and turned my head to see Alya, Nino, and Adrien.

"Hey," I greeted them.

"Hey princess," Adrien greeted in response, walking over to stand next to me. I turned fully over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He returned the hug after a minute of I am guessing shock.

"I missed you, kitty," I claimed.

"I missed you to bugaboo."

"Hey, we still exist," I pulled away and moved to give Alya and Nino a hug.

"We missed you dearly dudette," Nino claimed.

"I missed you guys too," I responded.

"By the way m'lady, you look stunning," Adrien complimented. I blushed deeply.

"Even though you haven't seen each other in six months, you still manage to make her face turn red," Alya laughed.

"It's a skill," Adrien claimed, standing next to me with a hand on my waist. We all laughed at that.

"So, how is life in Paris without me?" I asked them. We exchanged stories for a bit before it came time for the guests to start leaving. With the invitation to the ball, we are actually allowing my old classmates to stay in the palace this time.

"So, Marinette, how have you been?" Mylene asked at dinner.

"I have been busy. Being a princess is difficult, especially since I have been taught grace and etiquette over the past six months and we all know how clumsy I used to be," I answered. We all laughed.

"Your Highness, this has been delivered to you," another maid, gave me a letter along with a pen and paper. I opened it and scanned it.

"Ooh! What does it say?" Rose innocently asked.

"A request for marriage from Prince Erick of London," I sighed, hearing a certain someone nearly choke on his drink. Quickly, I wrote a response saying no and handed it off to the same maid to send it off to London.

"Are you still looking for a suitor?" Chloe asked.

"Uh, I have a few ideas of who I want but no, not yet," I glanced at Adrien briefly before looking away.

"Oh, like who?" Chloe persisted.

"Not telling, sorry," I responded.

 **Timeskip ~**

 **Third Person's P.O.V. ~**

After dinner, the class were all shown their rooms and went to sleep. Marinette stayed up, however, because she was unable to fall asleep. She stood up against the same balcony doors as she did earlier. Adrien snuck in and walked up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Are you alright princess?"

"Yeah, I am fine, kitty. Just can't sleep," Marinette responded.

"Why not?" Adrien asked.

"You ask too many questions, I forgot about that," She teased.

"I am just concerned Mari," He claimed. Marinette sighed.

"I Haven't been able to sleep for a while. I do manage to eventually, but usually, I spend a bit of time watching the sky for a bit before bed, it calms me and makes me sleepy. Sometimes, I actually transform into Ladybug and climb the Great Wall and come back before sleep," She claimed.

"Oh. Want to go for a quick patrol like we used to? Maybe that can help you sleep," Adrien asked. Marinette nodded. They transformed and went out. Afterward, when they came back and de-transformed, Marinette pulled Adrien with her to her bed and they fell asleep together. The next morning, they had breakfast with the class and opened presents under the big tree that was set up in the ballroom.

* * *

 **A/N: Merry Christmas readers!**


	4. Christmas Crossover

Christmas Crossover - The Miraculous Crew Meets The Party

"So, how is Christmas celebrated in the future?" Will asked Nino.

"Not too different as to how you celebrate Christmas in this time, dude," He responded.

"Really? With the Mind Flayers and Demogorgons?"

"No, more like with akumas. Once, one of those Santa's helpers got akumatized into Santa Claws," Nino explained after laughing.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, Marinette and Adrien were the only heroes at the time, but we have had others like someone was akumatized into a version of the Grinch," Nino claimed.

"Cool," Will stated.

"Boys! We are leaving in half an hour!" Joyce called. They were all headed to the Wheeler's for a Christmas dinner.

"You excited to see Alya?" Will teased.

"If you mean Adrien, then yeah!" They both laughed. "Yeah, I am excited to see Alya," Nino claimed.

"Boys! Time to go!" They left the bedroom and made their way to the Byer's car. Johnathan was in the driver's seat, Joyce next to him in the passenger seat, Will behind Johnathan, and Nino behind Joyce.

"So Nino, how have you been liking the 80s?" Joyce asked.

"It's been cool, dudette," Nino responded. Minutes later, they pulled up to the Wheeler's house. Will and Nino ran ahead and knocked on the front door. The door opened to reveal Holly.

"Will!" Holly squealed, hugging the boy.

"Hey, Holly berry!" Will greeted, hugging her back. Holly stepped back and took a look at Nino.

"Who are you?"

"I am Nino."

"Cool, I'm Holly!" Holly exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you, Holly," Nino greeted.

"Holly, who is at the door?"

"Will and Nino, Mama."

"Will and who?" Mrs. Wheeler asked, stepping out of the kitchen into the entrance. Her eyes widened at the sight of Nino.

"Hi," Nino sheepishly greeted.

"Hi, I am guessing you are one of the extras that Mike told us he invited."

"Yes, I am Nino."

"Well, I am Mike's Mother, Karen. Welcome to our home!" Karen greeted.

 **Timeskip ~**

 **Marinette's P.O.V. ~**

Soon, everyone had arrived. All us _kids_ were in the basement.

"So, I am guessing you guys won't be exchanging gifts?" Dustin asked.

"Well, we all made peace that we won't exchange gifts until we get back to our time," Adrien claimed. I saw the rest of my team nodding in agreement. I was currently sitting beside Eleven. I was keeping quiet, playing with my hands. I could hear the sound of everyone talking, but it all sounded so distant as my thoughts were where my focus was. It didn't change until I felt a nudge on the side. I turned my head to Eleven, who looked worried.

"Do you want to sneak outside?" She asked. I nodded and as soon as everyone was distracted, we slipped out into the cold.

"Does the outside soothe you?" I asked Eleven.

"Yes."

"How?"

"Feels peaceful and free," Eleven answered.

"I get that. Whenever I am stressed or feeling a deep emotion, I would transform and go for a run across the rooftops," I told her.

"Can you tell me more?" Eleven asked. As we entered the woods behind the house.

"Sure. As a Miraculous Holder, there are side effects. The side effects that make the holder like the animal theme of their Miraculous. For example, as the holder of the ladybug miraculous, I get symptoms of a ladybug, playing dead when threatened, going into hibernation, and poisonous blood. Although the side effects aren't that exact," We paused to lean on a tree, since the ground is too cold t sit on. Upon seeing the look of confusion I explained, "What I mean is, I don't play dead when threatened, and I don't hibernate, however, I do get very sleepy and slow. Although I don't know about the poisonous blood. Haven't spilled any to know."

"Oh." All of a sudden I could hear someone calling our names.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Eleven.

"Yes, I did," Eleven responded. We shared a look before heading back. We paused before emerging from the woods, now that we could see our friends out the door, looking for us.

"They haven't spotted us yet when they do, prepare for really tight hugs and loud scoldings about walking away," I whispered to Eleven, warning her. She nodded, acknowledging the warning. We stepped into the backyard. The snow crunching beneath our feet alerted our friends.

"Marinette!" Adrien came running and pulled me into a tight hug. I could barely make out Mike doing the same thing to Eleven. I did hear him calling her name though. Faintly. I tried to pull out of Adrien's grip but he wouldn't budge. Finally, after enough force, I stumbled out of his grip.

"Why do you two keep running off together?" Mike asked.

"I feel safe with El. I feel like I can tell her anything," I explained.

"Same here," Eleven claimed.

"But you know you can tell me anything m'lady," Adrien stated.

"You can also talk to me, girl," Alya added.

"Not the same as talking to someone with outside views and won't judge me," I claimed.

"And Eleven does that for you?" Chloe sneered.

"Hey, watch your mouth," Mike scolded.

"Yeah she does, Chloe," I told her.

"Now, shall we go back inside before we freeze? Ladybug's don't exactly respond well in the winter," Eleven claimed. I smiled at her, knowingly.

"How do you know that?" Dustin asked, clearly surprised.

"She told me," Eleven said, pointing to me. I smiled.

"As Ladybug, I get slow and sleepy in the cold. Its better than what actual ladybugs do in the winter, which goes into hibernation until spring," I explained. With that, we all went back inside to the warmth.

 **Timeskip ~**

 **Third Person's P.O.V. ~**

Soon it became time to open presents. The Miraculous Crew accepted that they wouldn't exchange gifts until they returned to their own time. The Party however all chipped in to get each of the heroes a gift to remember their adventures in the 80s. That night, when everyone was back home and asleep, Marinette looked to the stars and made a wish. A wish that made it all the way to the future. One that gave her the Ladybug miraculous, because all she wanted for Christmas, was to ensure this is the life she has. A life with the miraculous, and being able to go back in time like this.

* * *

 **A/N: Merry late Christmas and a Happy New Year! Sorry, this chapter is late. I at least am planning the final chapter, the preview of the new story for the new year, to be really short.**


	5. The Preview

The Preview - My Famous Brother

 **Marinette's P.O.V. ~**

I came home so happy. Adrien, my kitty, is now my boyfriend! **(A/N: Ladybug and Cat Noir exist. Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee do not. This is a day after they revealed themselves.)** I opened the door to the bakery expecting a happy greeting from whichever parent was down in the shop. However it didn't come, and my mood faltered.

"Maman? Papa?" I called.

"Up here!" I ran upstairs and saw them with upset faces.

"What's going on?"

"Here," Maman handed me a piece of paper, a letter. I read it quickly, and soon my mood dropped. My brother. He is coming back to Paris.


End file.
